Regarding a power storage system provided with a plurality of power storage devices connected in parallel, when allowable charge/discharge power of each power storage device varies, a prior art for controlling each power storage device independently to efficiently control charge/discharge control for a plurality of power storage devices has been known (for example, see JP 2010-28886 A).
In the above technique, a value determined by multiplying the number of capacitors by the smallest value among the allowable charge/discharge power values of the power storage devices provided with the power storage system is used as the allowable charge/discharge power of the entire power storage system. For this reason, there is a problem that the charge/discharge power of the power storage device included in the power storage system cannot be efficiently used.